The Path of Vengeance
by kpboy777
Summary: A group of warriors must go forth and defeat the Prime Evils.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo2 or any of its characters. The characters are mine, but Diablo 2 does not belong to me.  
  
"Why is it always so cold" shivered the man as he slowly walked, talking to himself.  
  
This cave is cursed. A man could freeze to death here by walking. The cold cuts to the bone and makes a person weak. There is no light whatsoever and it's hard to see anything let alone fight. No wonder Akara calls this place the Den of Evil.  
  
"Be warned Paladin, as this cave spawns hellish creatures and no one has ever gone in and left in one piece," were the last words that Akara had said to me, before I left for the quest. Why did I have to go and this idiotic quest to gain her trust anyway.  
  
It's getting colder as each seconds pass and I can't stand the cold any longer! I began to concentrate on an aura and soon the cave was illuminated with the effects of Holy Fire. Warmth swept through my body like a locust to a field and I began to breathe in relief. The aura lighted the cave and now I could see for the first time what kind of a hellish place it was. Bones and pieces of rusted armor were lying on the ground. The walls were plastered with dry blood or strange markings. The pungent smell of rotten bodies lingered in the air. I began to walk among the debris and hoped that this cave wasn't going to be my grave.  
  
Up ahead I could distinctively hear small voices chanting some strange rhyme. I bet they are Fallens doing a ritual sacrifice. Gheed a merchant in the Rogue Encampment mentioned about these little savage warriors.  
  
"For every Fallen that falls, their Shaman will revive. You will not be able to defeat them without defeating the foundation and that's the Shaman," Gheed once told me.  
  
I turned my concentration off and Holy Fire turned off. I knew that I could not risk being spotted and ambushed. I crept slowly on the ground trying not to make any noise. The chanting slowly grew louder and louder.  
  
I drew my short sword from my waist and raised my shield in anticipation for a battle. From the voices I could deduce that there were maybe 10-15 creatures there. I could see the small fiery fire with flames dancing to their chanting. I knew I had to use my strongest spells in order to beat them. My best aura concentration flared up and I began to feel its effects. Auras are truly amazing. My body immediately began to become at high alert and my mind could concentrate on only one thing. All the feelings of cold and weakness were gone and were replaced by the fire to kill the enemy. I charged into the camp with my shields up and my sword at hand, ready to do battle.  
  
Nothing was there. The small fire crackling next to me was the only sign that life had ever existed. My concentration aura wavered for a second and then I noticed the pungent smell of something horrible in the shadows.  
  
"You will not escape from this cave alive warrior," out of the darkness came out a queer looking demon. It held a strange dagger, and wore something like a headband. Its skin was redder then blood and I began to be wary. I knew for sure that I heard more then one voice and was ready for an ambush. I prepared to charge this creature, before it had a chance to react. My concentration aura flared back up, but before I could make a move, little demons started to appear everywhere.  
  
"Heh," snickered the shaman, "get ready to do die!" Starting to panic, I looked around and saw malicious little demons armed to the teeth with assortments of weapons. They all appeared to have no armor, but their numbers alone were frightening. Sweat began to appear in small drops in my hand. I prayed to the God of Zakarum for guidance and for courage. With the fury of a Paladin's rage I began to use the ancient techniques handed to us long ago.  
  
Paladin's are taught at an early age to enhance their physical abilities to strike tremendous blows on our enemies. My muscles began to get stronger with each passing second and I was ready to begin the battle. I let forth swift volleys of attacks with the technique zeal. To the enemy a Paladin's zeal is too fast for the eye to see and takes tremendous strength and agility for the paladin to pull it off. I let all my fury, pain and the desire to rid this world of evil out with every single blow I gave and yet they kept coming.  
  
The blood, and the smell of rotting flesh filled the air. My once silver armor was sprayed with red specks. I began to back to the wall, but these hellish creatures kept coming for more. I side stepped one of their attacks and cleanly chopped his head off. I made a mistake as I realized that my side was vulnerable. A demon tried to stab me, but in a desperate parry, I swung my sword and barely caught his edge. I jumped and brought my sword down, like a butcher would do when cutting a pig, and the demon was split in two.  
  
"Ahh!" I yelled as a small cut skimmed my elbow. The demon who made the cut was grinning evilly and was going to do the finishing blow, but luck was on my side as my shield deflected his attack and I stabbed his neck as his life and soul were ripped apart from his body. I ran back to the wall and looked up and saw that there was still a whole army left of these creatures. Every single demon I killed was being revived by the shaman. Despair filled every part of my body and seemed to make me weaker. My aura was slowly dimming out, and with a poof gave out. I knew I had to think of something, but time was something I did not have. Concentrating on a different aura, sparks filled the room.  
  
The first row of demons started to shake and sputter like rabid beasts and screaming their flesh burned and they fell dead petrified on the ground.  
  
"Face the purification of Lightning," I replied to the shaman with defiance glittering in my eyes.  
  
The atmosphere around me filled with the fury of the storms as lightning sparks flashed out at random and the demons drew back, terrified.  
  
"Nice little stall, paladin, but you can not hold it forever. Soon you will weaken and then we will roast your body and feast," the shaman nonchalantly stated.  
  
I knew he was right. I was wearing out as each breath took more from me. I knew I only had 1 chance to survive and that was to kill the shaman. I began to focus and soon another aura flared out. My body was in rage and I could feel my every strength becoming stronger. The holy power of the Might Aura was taking its effects as my muscles became like steel.  
  
Taking them all by surprise I charged into the fray and made tried to make a path straight for the shaman. The path was instantly closed up and I had to make another battle with the damned demons known as Fallens.  
  
I began to wear down and my chops and parries were becoming weak and not on their mark. I was thinking to myself that if I did at least I died on the battlefield. I staggered to the back corner of the wall and stood to make the last charge for my life and my goals.  
  
Holding my shield like a battering ram I ran into the group of Fallens hoping to kill the shaman before I died. I could see the spot where the shaman was standing last time. Fallens were diving out of my way and I brought my sword up and time seemed to stop. Estimating where he would be I brought my sword up and sliced at the figure in front of me.  
  
The figure was not the shaman. I ran into the biggest man I have ever seen in my life. He was at least a foot taller then me. He held 2 humongous swords that were almost as tall as me. In his eyes there was the look of vengeance and I knew that I did not want to be his enemy. I looked down and I saw the dead corpse of the shaman. Its head was 3 feet away from his body and its eyes seemed hollow and empty. The Fallen seeing their leader was dead began to panic and run away. I slumped to the ground and leaned on my sword.  
  
I looked up at the giant and I could see his eyes were examining me.  
  
"I am indebted to you stranger, for you have saved my life," I stated.  
  
"I was not trying to save your life so don't feel in anyway grateful," the stranger replied coldly.  
  
"What is your name?" I stated wanting to know.  
  
There was no response from this man. He seemed to be searching the dead body of the shaman for something. Interested I looked at what he was doing and was horrified when he began to take some possessions.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
There still was no response. Feeling exhausted I took a health potion from my belt and drank its contents. My limbs were starting to feel much better as my body regenerated from the effects of the potion.  
  
"I know you can talk, so why aren't you saying anything?" I asked once again.  
  
... There still was no response from him whatsoever. I was starting to get a little annoyed at being ignored.  
  
The stranger appeared to be done with whatever he was doing and then he picked up his 2 huge swords and started to walk deeper into the cave. I quickly picked up my weapon and shield and ran after him.  
  
"Hey wait up from me!" I shouted trying to get his attention.  
  
This is the end of Chapter 1. Please Review and give me some feedback on what you guys think of the story so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Diablo2 or any of its characters. The characters are mine, but Diablo 2 does not belong to me.  
  
Note- Sorry for not updating in a while. To Redlady: I am doing fine. Keep up the good work on your stories. Hyper Guyver: Keep updating your interviews and your warcraft story. Your doing a great job Qualinesti: Your Diablo story is still one my favorites, keep updating.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I can still smell the stench of demons lurking around this cave. They must die for their crimes. I was thinking to myself as I was trying to figure out where I was in this hellish cave.  
  
That fool of a paladin thinking they can save the world with their righteous beliefs. They are corrupted like the rest. I however couldn't stop thinking about the recent events that took place. The whole world is sinking into the darkness that it was once succumbed to long before. I have left everything and everyone I know to try my best to vanquish it. That was my purpose in life. Nothing else mattered except that single goal to rid this world of the hellish beats that have been spawned by darkness.  
  
Heh I thought to myself as it didn't matter if I left, because I wouldn't be missed. I had no family after all. I still remember that night when my parents were killed. After all these years I still have that pain in the middle of my body.  
  
Eeeerrrrrrr!!!! I threw my two swords into the dirt as I stood disgusted with myself for not focusing on what's happening now.  
  
"Hey wait up!!!!" I could still hear that foolish paladin running to catch up with me. I never did like having company. I was a loner most of my life. I picked up my two swords and ran deeper into this damned cave known as the Den of Evil.  
  
These little, red demons were still running around this cave like they owned it. I managed to spot one apart from the rest of its small clan. I crept behind it and with a swift thrust beheaded the demon's head from the rest of its body. He never even got to whimper before he died.  
  
Laughing to myself, I hid behind a rock and surveyed the room and saw those hellish demons dancing around a huge fire obviously in some kind of ceremony. I watched and bided my time, before I would strike and kill everything there and make them beg for mercy as I would wrench their souls from their bodies in revenge for what they have done to me.  
  
I could see several demons dropping to sleep or they were probably drunk. Heh this would be like an unaware rabbit being prayed upon by a wolf. I knew that I just needed a few more minutes and this place would be a bloodbath. I readied my 2 swords when that foolish Paladin came running to where I was hiding. He was making too much noise and this is not good. Without the element of surprise this battle might get a little too dangerous for my taste. Before the Paladin could rush in the room I grabbed his armor and threw him back.  
  
"Shut-up fool, before they figure out we are here" I whispering to him angrily.  
  
"Aren't we going to kill them, why don't we just rush in" the Paladin asked me with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"No wonder you almost died last time I saw you fighting. I should have just left you to die stupid warrior" I shot at him.  
  
I could see him getting a little angry at my comments of him, but right now talking to him was not my first priority.  
  
"Why won't you tell me your name?" the Paladin asked me  
  
"My name is no ones business but my own now shut up before I kill you right here and right now" I replied getting a little ticked off.  
  
Who the hell does he think he is thinking I would trust him with my life the second I met him.  
  
I could see that although he must have traveled the world a bit, he was still ignorant about knowing that life isn't fair. It will stab you in the back if you didn't watch it every second of your life. As for me I know this lesson perfectly well.  
  
"Okay in about 5 seconds we are going to rush in. Now don't mess up little Paladin or else they will be roasting your corpse for the next ceremony." I said with a bit of humor.  
  
"If they roast my body won't yours be next to mine" the Paladin said with a smirk.  
  
"No Paladin, because unlike you I won't be caught" then with that final word we plunged into the demons camp with only one thing on our minds and that was to destroy every last one of these demons.  
  
"Errrrrrrrr!! Face the wrath of a warrior that will not be forgotten from this world in a long time." I yelled with a passion.  
  
The demons were scared and scattering all over the room, but it didn't matter because they would all die before the day is over.  
  
One of the demons on guard came rushing at me with a mace, but I could tell he didn't know how to use it.  
  
He brought the mace down, but I easily blocked it with my sword and brought my other sword straight into his heart. I could see blood dripping from the wound as the demon's face was expressionless as his life was pouring like a fountain. Grinning inside I brought the sword out of the body and the demon fell on the ground never to rise again.  
  
I knew that the demons could be revived if the shaman was still alive, so I began to scan the room for the shaman. I could tell that the stupid paladin got himself trapped in the corner of the room, but I could also tell that he was trying to get the shaman. Not that stupid it seems as he learns from his mistakes. I started to run to where he was fighting and noted to myself that he was not a bad fighter either.  
  
My leg muscles began to tighten as I began to focus my spiritual energy to make me jump farther then a normal human could. I raised my swords and jumped and as I sailed over everyone, I could tell that they were surprised. I landed right next to the shaman.  
  
"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrr" I yelled the shaman brought his dagger up, but I swatted it with my sword like it was a toy. My eyes were gleaming with the anticipation of this battle. The shaman grinned and began to hum some incantation. A fireball began to form in his hand. It grew to about the size of my fist and I was enthralled by this technique.  
  
The shaman with a quick flick of his wrist shot it straight at me. I tried to slash at with my sword, but it was no use.  
  
"My insides seemed to be burning up. The intense heat was making me cry with a pain of anguish. Then suddenly the pain disappeared. I could see a strange light on the ground right below my feet.  
  
"That should help you against fire." the Paladin yelled at me. He was busy cutting up monsters. Zeal was working wonders here as I could see him killing demons and the pile of dead bodies was growing.  
  
Concentrating back on the shaman I brought my swords in my country's warrior stance.  
  
"Did that burn you?" the shaman asked me snickering.  
  
It didn't burn as much as I am going to make you beg for mercy.  
  
"Heh big words from a warrior who can't even fight." the Shaman retorted.  
  
He was saying another incantation and fired another fireball at me. I readied myself for the burns I was going to face. The fireball hit me, but it had no effect. I didn't feel burned at all. It was as if the shaman just threw a ball at me.  
  
Grinning I made a note to myself to thank the Paladin later. I launched myself at the shaman.  
  
"Now the real battle begins, spawn of darkness." And with a yell rushed the shaman.  
  
The shaman picked up his knife and we began our little duel. I slashed at his side, but the shaman neatly sidestepped and swiped at my arm. The cut that formed began to bleed a little. With a yell I tried to thrust my sword into his stomach, but the shaman dodged the attack and began to throw those daggers skillfully.  
  
This shaman was obviously more skilled then the previous one I had killed. I dodged the throws and batted some of them away with my sword. I concentrated my energy to my legs again and leaped across the room to where the shaman was running. I landed right in front of him and blocked his only means of escape.  
  
"Going somewhere, coward!" I sputtered out.  
  
Sweat was dripping from our bodies as we were both exhausted. The shaman jumped back and I rushed at him. I slashed at his hands to try and make him drop the dagger, but the shaman was nimble and continued to dodge. I slashed right, left and at his feet. None of my hits landed.  
  
I was beginning to tire, and I could see that my attacks were making him tired also. I continued my attack and one of my swings were lucky, because I connected with his leg. My sword managed to trim his leg as parts of it fell off. There was the smell of stench still in the air and I knew that victory was soon at hand.  
  
Jumping back up the shaman had a grin of helplessness on his face and I knew it was time to finish this game.  
  
I concentrated all my energy to my arm and hands. I began to feel strength that was not normal. I swung and aimed for his head. The shaman brought his dagger up to block it, but this move called Bash was so powerful that it shattered his dagger and entered the shaman's face. He was beheaded as his head really was a fountain of blood. With a last cry of anguish he fell dead never to rise again.  
  
The paladin was almost done himself. There was one demon left that was trying to run, but with a yell I threw one of my swords and that demon wasn't going to wake up tomorrow.  
  
Picking up my supplies I began to wash my swords and rid them of the various body parts that were on them.  
  
"Thank you Paladin, I guess I was wrong. You are not that big of a fool after all." I stated. He might not be a bad partner to have after all.  
  
The Paladin was startled, but quickly he regained his composure.  
  
"Why thank you, warrior." He replied back.  
  
"My name is Reconzu and yours is?" I asked him.  
  
"Wow you actually told me your name. Heh. Well nice to meet you Reconzu, my name is Jamal. So what brings you here to this hellish place?" He asked me in return.  
  
I drank a health potion and I began to examine some of the bodies for items if they had any.  
  
"Don't start that damn scavenging again. That is not right, looking through dead people's items." He told me.  
  
I decided to ignore him, and after I was done I picked up my swords.  
  
"Let's go and get rid of the rest of the monsters." I stated.  
  
I started to walk deeper within the cave, but this time I had a partner.  
  
End of Chapter 2. Please review and give me some feedback. 


End file.
